The Legend of The Shadow King Rewritten
by Darkfire121102
Summary: This is a rewrite of The Legend of The Shadow King.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Regret

Key:

_Thoughts__/__Personalities_

_**Atokad aka evil **__**thoughts**_

(_POV) Point of View switch

(?'s POV) Unknown Point of View switch

**Darkness the ****guardian**** of shadow**

_The __goddess__ Hylia_

**A/N: Author**

**A/N: This is my ****rewritten**** version of **_**The Legend of The Shadow King**_**.** _**The Legend of Zelda **_**series**** belongs to ****Nintendo**** and enjoy the story.**

Time, time has always been a mystery, there is never enough of it. I would know, my name is Dakota, I am 5 and a half feet tall, and I have curly brown hair and glasses.

Some people think i'm crazy. You see, and when I say this you won't believe me but I have multiple personalities. Now I know what your thinking 'Quick go put him a straight jacket' and trust me they tried, it never works so just hear me out.

First there is Sain, He looks similar to me but he has straight brown hair and he typically wears a suit and tie. Sain is the one that I listen to the most because he always makes the right choice.

Second there is Psychopathic but we just call him Psy, he wears a black trench coat and sunglasses, he has messy blood coated hair and always has this twisted smile. I hardly ever listen to him unless its a emergency.

Third there is confidence, he always wears a white shirt and jeens, he always is ready for a fight and he believes in us.

Forth is Nightmare and man is he scary, he typically wears a black cloak and he has green slit eyes, he always tries to scare us and it typically works.

Fifth is Slade the master of fire and I mean literally, he has oring flaming hair and wears a black trench coat similar to Psy, when you make him mad you are bound to get burned literally.

Last but not least there is Darkfire my best friend, he has light blue flaming hair and wears a white shirt with a black jacket and he is the one that actually makes me feel like i'm not crazy but after what has happened i'm not sure what to think. I wasted all my life alone and now I lost everything and for what to save a fictional world, but it felt so real, if I had more time I would of said goodbye to my family but now I am alone. No i'm never alone I have my other personalities but to tell you the truth they drive me crazy.

I don't even know what happened to me, it all happened so fast on the day that my world was turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The start of a journey

Key:

_Thoughts__/__Personalities_

_**Atokad aka evil **__**thoughts**_

(_POV) Point of View switch

(?'s POV) Unknown Point of View switch

**Darkness the ****guardian**** of shadow**

_The __goddess__ Hylia_

**A/N: Author**

I will never forget that day, the day my world was turned upside down, the day that I lost everything.

It was December 19th in the year 2018, I just turned 16 a few days ago and it was storming, it was around 7:30 AM.

_"Dakota wake up you are almost late for school and you know how angry Mom and Dad will be" _Darkfire shouted, glaring angrily.

"Fine I will get up" I moaned grogedly.

I got a pair of jeans, a plain black t-shirt and tennis shoes and walked out the door, it was 8:00 four minutes until the bus arrives.

When I was almost up the driveway a strange black hole with weird light blue lines going around it slowly appeared. I felt it sucking me in and then decided to run. Running was no use and it started pulling me closer and eventually I lost my footing and flew inside.

After that I got knocked out but soon woke up and I saw a strange woman in front of me.

**"Hello sir are you ok"** She asked.

"Yah I guess, who are you?" I ask.

**"Ah pardon my ****manners**** my name is Darkness the ****guardian**** of shadow, and you are Dakota am I correct?"** She asks as she gives me her hand to help me up.

"Yes I am, how do you know?" I ask.

**"Well ****believe**** it or not you are no longer in the world you knew and the ****goddess**** Hylia has pulled you here so you can fulfil a destiny and I have been instructed to ****guide**** you, that is how I know" She answers.**

"Well what is this destiny" I ask a bit weirded out.

**"Well follow me to the ****Temple**** of Shadow and you will find out" She says.**

With no other choice I follow her having no idea what destiny had in store for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Link To A Quest

Key:

_Thoughts/Personalities_

_**Atokad aka evil thoughts**_

(_POV) Point of View switch

(?'s POV) Unknown Point of View switch

**Darkness the guardian of shadow**

_The goddess Hylia_

**A/N: Author**

Yes, what destiny had in store for me, I never would have guessed what Darkness told me and what would follow.

I followed Darkness to this so called Temple of Shadow and when I arrived I saw a green clad man at the door.

**"Ah, Link I ****presume****?"** Darkness asks.

"Yes, I am Link" The man answered, "I guess you are Dakota, am I right?"

"Y-Yes but how do you know my name?" I ask as I walk up to him.

"Darkness told me, she said that you will be able to help me on my quest" He answered.

"Well, what exactly is this quest, if I may ask?" I inquire clearly shaken by all that is happening.

"Ok so first of all, calm down everything will be ok, we will not hurt you and I understand that what is happening is pretty scary, and second of all, I am on a quest to save hyrule from an abomination known as ganon" Link said while he put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"H-how am I supposed to help with that? I ask.

Darkness cuts in by saying, **"****That's**** what we are here to find out"**.

With that said darkness goes to the temple doors and pushes them open. When we walk in most of the temple was made out of some sort of dark brick and in the center of the room there are three red triangles that are connected and in the middle is a pedestal with a black sword that has a red gem embedded in the middle of the handle. I saw a door in the back of the room with some sort of glowing energy blocking it.

**"Go ahead and see if you can pull the sword out of its ****pedestal****"** Darkness says.

I walk up to the sword and grab ahold of the handle with both hands and pull with all of my might. at first I got a lot of resistance and thought it might not budge but then it started to move. As more of the sword got pulled out the red triangles glowed with more intensity and when I got the sword out all I saw was a blinding light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Legend of The Shadow King

Key:

_Thoughts/Personalities_

_**Atokad aka evil thoughts**_

(_POV) Point of View switch

(?'s POV) Unknown Point of View switch

**Darkness the guardian of shadow**

_The goddess Hylia_

**A/N: Author**

A quest, an adventure, sounds fun...right? No... not when there is constant danger, not when you don't know if you will ever return to your family. Not when you have lingering questions. Who am I? What am I? Will I ever make it home?

When I could see, I knew that I was no longer in the temple of shadow. I saw a creepy purple sky and a long path made out of some sort of dark soil. The path was cut into sections by silver gates that had the same red triangles as the temple of shadows did. In each section there was at least one chest and in front of each gate there was a platform with the same 3 red triangles. In front of the first gate I saw a thin woman with long blond hair and a long white dress.

_"Hello Dakota, I am the goddess, you may call me Hylia"_ The woman said as she walked towards me.

I then heard a voice that I haven't heard ever since I got here, _"Kill, kill her, we must KILL" _The voice said.

_"__Psychopathic__?" _I asked.

_"Who else" _He said.

_"You all have been pretty quiet, what __happened__?" _I asked.

_"Well you see even we __don't__ know, me and Sain just woke up" _Psy said.

_"Yes and we should not kill the goddess Psy" _Sain said.

_"Dakota, are you okay?" Your just stairing"_ Hylia said.

"Oh, yes I am sorry I was just thinking," I said.

_"Oh good, so __I'm__ sure you are confused but I will explain everything, first I will start with a legend passed down for 10,000 years"_ Hylia said.

_"This __legend__ takes place before Hyrule was even created, when I, the goddess Hylia was first creating the world of light, I needed a force to __protect__ this world so I created what I __call__ the __kingdom__ of light which had __an all__ new race known as the Triforcial __Guardians__. These __creatures__ protected the world of light and had a king known as the King of Light. The King of Light __possessed__ the full __triforce__. One day a monstrocity known as Demise attacked me but the king of light protected me. After a long battle the King of Light was left weak so with his last breath he sent the tryforce to me and bought me time to get away. The __triforce__ still left some of its power inside him so when demise shot him with a beam of darkness, instead of killing him it merged with his triforcial power and turned it into shadow power. Then a new version of the triforce was made, The Darkforce. Demise thinking that the King of Light was dead, left to find the triforce not knowing what he just created and with the Darkforce the King of Light came to be known as the Shadow King. Dakota, you are the Shadow King"_ Hylia explained.

"What I am the Shadow King!" I yell

_"May you must be __important__" _Sain says.

_"Of __course__ he is you idiet!" _Psy says.

Now there is only one question that remains, HOW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shadows And Light

Key:

_Thoughts/Personalities_

_**Atokad aka evil thoughts**_

(_POV) Point of View switch

(?'s POV) Unknown Point of View switch

**Darkness the guardian of shadow**

_The goddess Hylia_

**A/N: Author**

Dakota merged with one of his personalities

How, how is this even possible, am I crazy? Why am I the Shadow King? Am I worthy?

"How?" I said as started walking to Hylia.

_"What do you mean?"_ Hylia asked.

_"Let me talk to her" Psy said._

"I mean how in the world am I the Shadow King if I don't even remember it!" I said growling.

_"Calm down Dakota, I will explain"_ Hylia said.

"What happened?" I asked.

_"I suppose your other _personalities_ never told you what happens if you let them take control, well if you do let them take control they don't __actually__ control you, they just have a greater influence on your actions but you still control your actions. When that happens your voice changes to match the personality. You let __psychopathic__ do this so you and him merged"_ Hylia said.

"So is this a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

_"It can be good but you will need to know who you can trust but we need to get back to the matter at hand, you are the Shadow king who has lived for over 10,000 years but 16 years ago Ganon was able to __defeat__ you and after that I sent you to the earth so you would be safe but you forgot everything in the __process__. Now it is time for you to finish what you started, Link will teach you about combat but for now, our time is up"_ Hylia said.

"Wait, what" I said as I saw a blinding light.

**Sorry that this is a shorter chapter but I ran out of things story-wise that involves Hylia for now so until next time (AKA about a week from now given how I post throughout the school year).**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Twilight princess?!

Key:

_Thoughts/Personalities_

_Atokad aka evil thoughts_

(_POV) Point of View switch

(? 's POV) Unknown Point of View switch

Darkness the guardian of shadow

_The goddess Hylia_

A/N: Author

Dakota merged with one of his personalities

Beginning dialog

The power to merge with my personalities, cool huh but who knew what it would do to me? Am I a monster, what do you think, after what I've done who am I to judge, I can't tell what I am anymore, that's why I had to push them away, push HER away. I did it to protect them, to protect her but from what? FROM ME!

When the light faded I was back in the Shadow Temple and I saw Link Talking to a weird imp like creacher, it looked female with black and wight fur and a strange helmet with orange flowing hair.

"Ha Link you are such an idiot trying to face a Talos with a puniy rusted sword" The imp lathed sticking her finger out at Link.

That laugh made me smile a little and made me feel oddly happy.

_"Why are you so happy Dakota?"_ Psy asked.

_"Can't you just let him be happy Psy, he deserves it" _Sain said as Phsy started to walk towards him.

_"Can you two stop bickering"_ Said a new voice.

_"Slade?!"_ Both Saint and Phsy said at the same time looking over in surprise.

_"Yes its me, now stop messing with Dakota and get along"_ Slade said with his arms crossed.

I looked over at Link and the imp when I heard him speak.

"Hey I didn't know that he was that strong and beside I just woke up from a 100 year long nap so I wasn't thinking" Link said.

"Well be more careful, i'm sure hyrule wants there hero in one piece" the imp said.

"Hey I live for danger Midna" Link said doing a heroic pose.

"Oh really how about you face a Linel and we will see if you really live for danger" Midna said with a smirk.

"Ok maybe not for that much danger" Link said in diffet.

At that point they saw me.

"Oh hey Dakota" Link greated me.

"hey Link" I said back as I walked up to him.

"This is Midna the Twilight Princess, she is here to help fight Ganon" Link said as he got up, "First off we should work on your fighting skills.

For the next few hours me and Link trained and I lost to him several times and then night fall came.

"Ok Dakota time to go to bed, follow me to the camp site that we set up next to the temple" Link said beckoning me to follow him.

We each had a seprit tint and I went into mine to rest, when I fell asleep I appeared in a strange area that was just a wight void and it had a few centimeters of the ground filled with water. In front of me I saw Confidence or as I call him Con.

**I'm still alive BTW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A shadow of A Hero

Key:

_Thoughts/Personalities_

_Atokad aka evil thoughts_

(_POV) Point of View switch

(? 's POV) Unknown Point of View switch

Darkness the guardian of shadow

_The goddess Hylia_

A/N: Author

Dakota merged with one of his personalities

Beginning dialog

Shadows, they are everywhere but are they good? Think of it, things hide in the shadows all the time. Can a shadow really be good, or should they just be purged by light and disappear. Shadows and darkness are as one even when the shadow tries to mask itself as good. It is inevitable and I am a shadow so I should be purged as well, shadows are never good and that's that.

_"Hello Dakota" _I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Hello Con, where are we?" I asked.

_"We are in a realm called the dreamscape, a world in your mind that houses us, anything can happen here so it will serve as a perfect place to teach you some of your powers"_ Con stated as he walked over to me. _"First I will teach you a very useful power, you can cover your body with shadows and became invisible in shaded or otherwise dark arias"_

"Cool so how do I do it?" I asked.

_"It's easy, just think about shadows covering you and you basically becoming a shadow"_ Con said as a brick wall formed behind me and created a shaded area.

I did as he said and then started to feel lighter as if I weighed nothing and I looked at my hand and it was black with a dark arora around it.

_"Good job, you will feel strange at first but you did great, keep in mind that any light source that shines on you will give you away"_ Con said as the wall disappeared and I turned back to normal. _"Now I will teach you about your Shadow Vision, with this you can see anything that gives off heat through walls and can see better in the darkness"._

"So basically night vision and a thermal heat scanner combined" I said.

_"Yes simply put but to use it just think of Shadow Vision and it will activate, do the same to turn it off"_ Con said as I tried it out.

Con made a brick wall appear between us and I was able to see a red body through it.

_"Good very good and when you use this power your eyes will turn red with wight slits, so be careful using it around anyone, now there is also a power that the sword of shadow has that acts as a tutorial _(Because of course it does) _that will slow down time and show you a vision of an attack and also perform it for you so you can get use to it, use it to learn some of the cool attacks that you can perform the attack easily" _Con said.

"Cool that may be useful since i've never used a sword," I said as my vision slowly filled with light.

_"See you next time" _Con said.

Finally I actually update, it's been what five or so months, well I hope everyone had a great christmas and a happy new year, my new year's resolution is to actually update but I hope you like the new chapters and have a great day!


End file.
